Un beso
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hachi se cansa de ocultar sus sentimientos y decide decirle toda la verdad a Nana Osaki.


• One-shot.

• Los personajes no me pertencen. Esta historia, si.

• Nana/Hachi.

* * *

•

 ** _Un beso_**

•

* * *

 _Ey, Nana. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que tienes temor de lo que tú misma sientes? ¿Jamás has negado tus propios sentimientos? Pues yo, si y ¿Sabes algo? Es muy doloroso tener que vivir así._

—Nana, deja de llorar — _me pidió Junko mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido._

 _Cuando no pude más, cuando mis sentimientos estaban ahogándome y mis lágrimas por fin habían salido gracias a que mi corazón por fin aceptó lo que tanto había ocultado, salí corriendo del departamento en el que vivía con Takumi._

 _Era de noche y el como siempre no estaba en casa, así que lo primero que pensé fue en ir a verte pero aún no estoy lista para encararte. No después de aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos._

 _¿Me odiaras, Nana? ¿Qué pensarás de mi cuanto te confiese todo?_

—¡Lo siento, Junko! — _tome el pañuelo que Junko me extendía y limpie mis lágrimas para después sonar mi nariz._

—¿Puedes decirme de una vez que pasa? ¡Debe de ser algo grave como para que vengas corriendo hasta acá a las dos de la madrugada! — _exclamó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa._

 _Kyosuke estaba al lado de nosotras, con la cabeza entre sus manos y los codos recargados sobre la mesa. Era obvio que se estaba muriendo de sueño pero él quería estar ahí. Él es muy buen amigo, siempre preocupándose por mí._

—Junko, no le grites a la pobre ¿no ves como viene? La harás llorar de nuevo con tus gritos.

—Entonces que hable de una vez — _Junko puso su penetrante mirada sobre mí, exigiendo una respuesta sobre mi estado._

 _Baje la mirada sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que me enamore de mi compañera de departamento? ¿Cómo iba a decirles que me enamore de ti, Nana?_

 _Sin poder evitarlo, mis lagrimas salieron nuevamente, haciendo que Junko me mirara con atención._ — Me he metido en un gran embrollo.

—Vaya, que nuevas — _dijo con sarcasmo_ —¿Te peleaste con Takumi? ¿Viste a Nobu? — p _aro de hablar un segundo antes de que su rostro se formara en una mueca_ _de preocupación—_ ¿Él bebe...?

 _Negué con mi cabeza tres veces_ —No es nada de eso, Junko.

—¿Entonces que pasa, Nana? Estamos muy preocupados por ti — _hablo Kyosuke mientras me mandaba una mirada tranquila._

Si, sabia que estaban preocupados. Soy una egoísta, ¿Cómo pude venir a despertarlos a esas horas de la madrugada?

 _Negué con mi cabeza y me levante como resorte de mi asiento._ —Lamento tanto haber venido a estas horas chicos, sera mejor que me vaya. Gracias por atenderme, los veo luego — _dije mientras me acercaba cada vez más a la salida. Mi mano quedó paralizada frente al picaporte al escuchar las palabras de Junko._

—¿Ya vas a admitir que amas a Nana?

 _Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que dolieron. Inmediatamente se llenaron de lagrimas y lentamente voltee mi mirada hacia Junko y Kyosuke, quienes me miraban con una sonrisa y ojos de resignación._

—¿Cómo...?

—Te conocemos muy bien. Siempre te expresaste de una manera única y diferente de Nana. Jamás hablaste así de mi —J _unko se cruzó de brazos y me miró con una ceja alzada._

—¿Celos hacia Misato-san? Todos nos dimos cuenta de tus celos hacia ella y hacia Ren también, no creas que no fuimos capaces de ver tu mirada de tristeza y celos — _Kyosuke me acuso inteligentemente._

 _Era verdad, siempre he sentido celos de cualquier persona que intente acaparar tu atención de mí. Siempre he sentido envidia de Ren y de Misato._

 _¿Podrás perdonarme por ser tan egoísta, Nana?_

—¿Qué debo hacer? — _pregunte llorando de nuevo_ — Voy a casarme con Takumi, estoy embarazada, soy mujer y Nana tiene a Ren, ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

 _Y hablando de demonios; estoy segura de que el Rey Demonio fue el causante de esto. ¡¿Por que no me dejas ser feliz, Rey Demonio?!_

—¿Por qué no solo eres sincera con ella? — _propuso Junko._

 _La mire confundida. ¿Como solo iba a decirte mis sentimientos y ya? Dios, eso no se podía. No estaba lista para tu rechazo, ni para tu mirada de enojo o de lastima. No estaba lista para perderte definitivamente._

 _Nana, ¿Nunca has querido a alguien prohibido?_

—Solo atrévete Nana, no puedes quedarte con ese sentimiento guardado para siempre. A veces hay que asumir el riesgo, aun que sepas que al final va a doler — _Kyosuke como siempre era tan sabio._

 _Trague saliva y los mire a ambos. Los dos me miraban con confianza, como si realmente creyeran en mí. Me dio aliento para lo que estaba a punto de cometer. Sabía que lo que haría sería como aventarte al vacío voluntariamente, sabiendo desde el principio que me impactaría con el duro fondo._

 _Ey, Nana, quiero que sepas que más haya de verte como una heroína te veía como una verdadera mujer. Una inigualable, inalcanzable e increíble. Una que puede usar el maquillaje más cargado y aun así verse como la mujer más bella que hay. Una que tiene una voz con similitud a un ángel. Nana, nunca entendí la envidia que alguna vez le tuviste a Reira._

 _Apreté mis puños y puse la mirada más decidida que tengo._ —¡Le confesare mi amor a Nana Osaki! — _grite con vitalidad mientras alzaba mis brazos al aire._

 _Ey Nana, quiero que sepas que siempre tiene sentido amar a alguien, no importa cuanto dolor te puede causar._

 _Kyosuke me miró con orgullo y Junko con orgullo mezclado con miedo. Entendí a Junko, sabia que ella tenía miedo de que su amiga de nuevo metiera la pata._

 _Me despedí con una sonrisa y con mi mano agitándose de un lado a otro para después salir por la puerta del departamento de mis amigos. Comencé a correr, sin importar que en ese momento traía zapatos de tacón bajo. Era peligroso, lo sé, pero no me llego a importar por estar pensando en ti, Nana._

 _Mientras corría por las calles, miles de preguntas golpearon mi mente. ¿Por qué crees que ella lo tomara bien? Ella podría golpearte un zape y luego reírse de tus sentimientos, ¿Sabes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a elegirte a ti?_

 _¿Sabes que, Nana? Nada de eso me importo. Yo solo quería verte y liberarme de estas cadenas, las cuales son el secreto de un amor hacia ti. No me importaba ser rechazada, solo quería saber qué es lo que tu corazón sentía hacia mí._

 _Seguro te preguntas; **¿Cuándo fue que Hachi se enamoró de mí?** Fácil, me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Tan misteriosa, tan genial, tan hermosa_. _¿Cómo no enamorarse de una chica como tú?_

 _No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pase corriendo por la ciudad hasta el departamento que antes compartían. Sabía que aun lo estabas pagando y que aún lo usabas. También sabía que ese día estabas ahí después de haber grabado por fin tu disco. Te preguntaras también; **¿Por qué la idiota de Hachi no cogió un taxi?** Bueno, iba tan apurada que deje mi billetera en casa._

 _Estoy orgullosa de ti, Nana. Por fin estás consiguiendo lo que tanto anhelaste._

 _Se que esta mal correr por las escaleras, pero al ver las escaleras del edificio frente a mí, se me olvidó que era peligroso que una mujer embarazada y con tacones subiera así por las escaleras._

 _No tarde en llegar frente a la puerta de nuestro hogar, digo, de tu hogar. En lo que si tarde, fue en decidirme si llamar a la puerta o no. ¿Y si te molestabas por levantarte a estas horas?_

 _Retrocedí mi mano y mire por un largo tiempo la puerta frente a mí._

 _¿Qué debo hacer, Nana?_

 _Trague saliva y lleve mi mano de nuevo hacia la puerta. Estuve a punto de tocar pero paso algo que me dejo con la boca abierta. Mi corazon empezo a latir de una manera anormal y descontrolada._

 _Habías abierto la puerta antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo._

 _Estabas frente a mi, vestida y maquillada como siempre. Solo que, esta vez llevabas puesta una gorra negra. Me mirabas con sorpresa y después con felicidad. Incrédula a que yo estuviera ahí a tan altas horas de la noche._

—¡Hachi! — e _xclamaste para después sonreírme. Tus ojos estaban brillosos, y si no te cocinera lo suficiente habría dicho que solo estaban brillosos y ya. Conozco a la verdadera Nana, sabía que querías llorar._

 _Te sonreí igual y no evite correr a tus brazos para envolverte en un cálido y fuerte abrazo._

 _¿Hace cuánto que no nos mirabamos? Solo puedo responder que mucho. No me gustaba contar los días pues me entristecía más. Nana, extraño vivir contigo._

 _Nos abrazamos por un largo rato, sintiendo el calor que transmitía la otra. Estaba tan feliz de verte Nana._

 _Me separe un poco de ti y te mire a los ojos. Te sonreí ampliamente y después me separe por completo para tomar tus manos._

—Hachi, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Si hubiese sabido que ibas a venir hubiera limpiado un poco este cuchitril. Hace mucho que no venía y ahora esta del asco, ¿Quieres pasar? Yasu y Shin iban a venir pero no se que se les atravesó que...

—Nana — _te interrumpí y llame tu atención mientras tú abrías completamente la puerta del departamento._

 _Pestañeaste confundida y me miraste con interrogación._ —¿Qué pasa? Te veo rara. Estas sonrojada.

 _Por inercia lleve mis manos hacia mis mejillas, sintiendo lo calientes que estaban._

 _Tan solo verte por unos segundos hace que me ponga en ese estado, Nana._

—Nana, quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo...

—¿Qué pasa? No me asustes y habla Hachi.

 _Mire el suelo con vergüenza y entrelace una de mis manos con la tuya._

—Quería decirte algo... yo...— _trague saliva y sentí mis ojos arder y picar_ —. Me gustas, Nana.

 _Pude sentir que al pasar de los segundos te fuiste tensando. Estando inquieta por el silencio que se había mantenido por unos segundos, levante la mirada para encontrarme con tus ojos bien abiertos y tus mejillas rojas._

—¡Se que está mal, pero me gustas y no como amiga! — _dije antes de que confundieras las cosas y me dieras ese golpe en la cabeza_ —¡Te amo Nana! Odio tener que fingir que solo te veo como una amiga y nada más. Detesto tener que ver cómo te vas con Ren y como le prestas atención a Misato, ¡Muero de celos!

 _Tu expresión no cambiaba, seguías mirándome con incredulidad. El agarre de tu mano, para mi felicidad, no había perdido fuerza. Nana, tu calidez me da calma. "Esa mano que tomaba extrañamente la mía, desee poder sostenerla por siempre."_

—No quiero casarme con Takumi — _baje la cabeza y comencé a llorar de nuevo_ —. Quiero estar contigo, Nana.

 _¿Sabes algo, Nana? No me hallo si no estoy a tu lado. Eres la estrella que más brilla, esa que hace que no me desvié de mi camino. Si tú te vas de mi lado, vuelvo a ser ciega y olvido el camino hacia casa._

—Esto es de verdad, no estoy confundida ni nada por el estilo — _tome tu mano con más fuerza_ —Dime Nana, ¿Qué piensas?

 _Mi pregunta fue contestada de inmediato gracias a tu acción._

 _Nana, ese fue nuestro segundo beso._

 _Tus labios siempre han sido tan cálidos, tan dulces. Podía sentir el sabor del tabaco invadir mi boca pero, no me importa. Es mas, me agrado bastante el sabor y más si venía de ti._

 _Nana, ¿Puedes recordar ese momento? Yo sí, fue increíble. Con ese beso me dijiste tantas cosas. Con ese beso le dije adiós a Takumi. Con ese beso pude hacer una familia contigo._

—Hachiko, también me gustas.

 _Nana, gracias por escogerme todos los días solo a mí._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A: No me juzgen, solo queria escribir sobre esta pareja, jeje. Se que no es el mejor One-shot, pero a mi me hubiese gustado que todo termine asi T.T**

 **Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico.**


End file.
